


A Patricide’s Mark

by PassionPhantom



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Mentioned Han Solo, POV Rey (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform, Some mention of sex, sad poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:43:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionPhantom/pseuds/PassionPhantom
Summary: Rey and Kylo Ren (Ben Solo) are connected by the Force and know each other far too much. So when Kylo|Ben falls into despair for killing Han, Rey feels his guilt and agony. But she does not go to help him...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	A Patricide’s Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [goodlivin2u](https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodlivin2u/gifts).

> Goodlivin2u this is for you....since you kicked my ass for deleting my Reylo poems last year. T o T <3 <3 <3 
> 
> I wrote this a while back and decided to give it a quick rewrite after being inspired to write Reylo again. No spoilers for the new movie though!
> 
> I'd like to think this occurs sometime after The Last Jedi/ before The Rise of Skywalker. I hope this intrigues you guys. I think I'll write some Reylo more often. <3 <3 <3

That morning was cool and just as hardened as the night that had passed. 

Creatures of the deep resurfacing in my lonely lover’s mind and Ben Solo dropped to the floor screaming. The guilt of murdering Han cut through him, creating a deep internal wound that cannot be healed. A patricide’s mark. 

I wasn’t there when he fell.   
I had left him. Purposefully. 

I know he can not be saved. I won’t do it. I don’t care, because I don’t trust him... and I want to. I want to...I really do. Still, the things he has said to me and the abuse he has shouted at me in the past has affected me so. **_Harshly._**

He said I was _ Nothing_. That I come from _ Nothing. _

Fuck, him. I’m smart enough to know that he was wrong. He was wrong for saying that. Though, I still feel some type of way until this very day. 

So I don’t care...if he’s falling. Crying and losing his mind. I let him go...I’ll let him go because…

I love him. 

I loved him and his thick body, lying between my thighs. 

I loved his roughen touch...his long dark hair and his full nose. His full lips, kissing me, and his eyes.

I love it as his villainous eyes, soften when he sees me. 

So, I’ll let him go. I won't go to him when I feel the dark side pulling at me. When our minds are connected. I won’t acknowledge the pain he is enduring. 

But I’ll listen...I’ll listen from afar as he cries to the spirit of his father for forgiveness.

I know entirely well that there will be no answer.


End file.
